<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice To Meet You In Real Life by Jld71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595326">Nice To Meet You In Real Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71'>Jld71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Insecure Jared Padalecki, Insecure Jensen Ackles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt, Shy Jensen Ackles, Stuttering, meeting in real life, online meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared decide to meet in real life, on Valentine’s Day, after connecting online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice To Meet You In Real Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2020 Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme</p><p>kelleigh's prompt: They've been talking online for months. They decide to meet in person on Valentine's Day for the very first time.</p><p>Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the hundredth time in the past hour, Jensen wondered if he was out of his mind. He also wondered why he was so nervous. He had dressed and redressed at least five times, wanting to get his outfit just right. Eventually, he had settled on his favorite pair of biker boots, jeans that he hoped showed off his assets and a long-sleeved Henley shirt in green because he had been told the color only made his own green eyes more intense. He had taken his time to make sure his hair was artfully tousled before he had left his bathroom. He was determined to impress Jared. He knew that idea was stupid and most likely a lofty goal. How could he manage to impress Jared? To him, Jared was perfection and he was, well, just him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Jared got along as if they had been lifelong friends. They had so much in common it was uncanny. They both loved reading SciFi and Fantasy stories, loved any type of action-packed movie, were totally sucked in by true crime shows, enjoyed watching and playing sports and loved just about any type of music, especially Classic Rock and they both agreed that Rap wasn’t their idea of music, at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Jared inside and out. He knew how Jared had come out to his parents on his sixteenth birthday by giving them a homemade card which read: Congratulations on surviving raising a sixteen-year-old. Did I mention that I’m gay? He had nearly choked on his water when Jared had told him that. Thankfully, Jared’s parents had taken the news rather well. While for him, his own parents still tried to set him up with any single woman under the age of a hundred, despite his constant reminders that he was gay. He knew about Jared’s love of anything sweet and that his favorite candy was gummy worms. He knew Jared’s first kiss had happened at an amusement park, while he and Trevor, the kid Jared had a crush on senior year in high school, were riding the Ferris Wheel. He knew that Jared’s heart had been broken by Tim, the man he had thought he was going to spend his future with when he had walked in on Tim and another guy screwing in Tim’s office. He knew what Jared did for a living, having decided when he was younger, that his love of animals had led him to become a vet. He knew that Jared was kind-hearted, saw the good in everyone, he loved animals and given a chance, he’d adopt as many homeless animals as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while he knew all about Jared’s life and had shared his life with Jared; he worked for a computer company designing software that allowed him to work from home three days a week, he couldn’t function in the morning without at least two cups of black coffee, he loved animals but had never had a pet and numerous other facts about him, including his most embarrassing moment of when he had managed to lock himself out of his own home in nothing but his boxers, he didn’t actually know Jared, having never actually met him face-to-face. They had been talking online for months, having met in a LGBTQ chat room and bonding over their shared celebrity crush on Chris Hemsworth. They had moved from trying to catch each other in the chat room to exchanging emails and then eventually deciding to try texting each other.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discovering that they both lived in the same area, Jared had somehow convinced him to meet in real life. Maybe he wouldn’t be feeling so pressured to impress Jared if it wasn’t Valentine’s Day. That had been another of Jared’s ideas. Let’s meet on Valentine’s Day. We’re both single. We can be each other’s Valentine’s Day date so we’re not alone, had been Jared’s reasoning. And for some reason, he had found himself agreeing. What the hell had he been thinking when he had agreed to meet Jared? This was crazy! This was going to blow up in his face, he just knew it. He would probably do something or say something to offend Jared and then where would that leave him? Embarrassed and alone because Jared would tell him not to contact him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What if Jared didn’t like him once they actually met? What if Jared took one look at him and decided he wasn’t worth his time? What if Jared saw him and decided to keep walking? This was supposed to be a no-pressure get together, but he was feeling a lot of pressure. His stomach was in knots and he felt like he was going to be sick. What if he threw up on Jared? He'd never live that humiliation down. Another thousand scenarios ran through his mind, one worse than the last as he sat in his car outside their agreed-upon restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his watch and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was early for their dinner reservation by nearly forty-five minutes. Having worried that he would arrive late and annoy Jared by making him wait, he had left over an hour earlier than he had to. The drive from his home had only taken twenty minutes and now he found himself waiting and worrying. He grabbed his phone and hit his speed dial button, hoping his call would be picked up. He heard the familiar voice and sighed in relief and then launched into a fear-fuel onslaught of questions. “What if . . . what if J . J . Jared doesn’t like me? What if . . . what if he s . s . sees me and just k . k . keeps walking? What if . . . what if w . w . while we’re having dinner he s . s. sees the man of his d. d . dreams and d. d . ditches me? What if . . .”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Jensen, take a breath,” Chris told him, cutting him off before he could express any more of his fears. “Why would Jared suddenly decide he didn’t like you? You’re a great guy,” he assured Jensen and then he heard Jensen scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m s . s . such a great catch. T . t . that’s why I have a t . t . ton of friends and I never have t . t . time for myself because my d . d . dance card is always full,” he responded with a bitter laugh when he had finally gotten the words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, you’re being too hard on yourself. You always have been. Besides, you have plenty of friends; me, Steve, Jason, Tom, Mike. I’m sure I can name more if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen forced himself to take several breaths before speaking. He knew he needed to calm down before he really started to spiral. “No, no, you don’t need to.” There was no point since Chris had just named all of his friends. He had a select few that he felt comfortable with enough to call his friends. He didn't make friends easily. It wasn't because he didn't want to, he was just painfully shy. Having suffered from and overcoming a stutter that had been severe, he could never get himself to open up and talk to a stranger. When he did manage to say more than one word, he sounded awkward, even to himself. He had to constantly tell himself to breathe, to remind himself to remain calm so he didn't lapse and begin to stutter. When he was stressed, that was nearly impossible to accomplish and the stuttering would start. Then, he would shut down so he didn't humiliate himself. So, being quiet was easier than speaking and staying in was easier than going out. He saw nothing wrong with having a good home-cooked meal, because, in his opinion, he was a pretty good cook, and relaxing on the couch with Netflix was just a great end to his day.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't date, because again, that meant talking to other people who didn’t know him, didn’t know what he dealt with or why he was so quiet. His last boyfriend, Scott, had ended things with him three years ago, telling him he wanted more than what Jensen had to offer him. He had never really gotten over that. He had a lot to offer in his opinion, he was just a homebody. He had explained things to Scott and thought Scott had understood, but apparently he hadn’t and had decided that Jensen wasn’t worth his time or effort. So he had stopped trying to connect with anyone other than his friends until loneliness had gotten the better of him, and he had discovered and then dared to reach out in the chat room. That had been easy. He was faceless. He wasn't judged. He wasn't hindered by having to speak. He could let his fingers do the talking for him by typing out his words. And then he had connected with Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna love you. The flesh and blood you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cancel. I’ll text him and tell him I’m sick. I’m contagious and it’s not worth getting sick just to meet me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen,” Chris sighed, “What's this really about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed several times and then answered Chris in a quiet voice, “I never told Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chris replied, in complete understanding as to what Jensen was referring to. He knew Jensen was still embarrassed by his stuttering. It only happened occasionally, either when he was excited or stressed out, like now. “Hey, you've worked so hard to get past that. Don't let it get the better of you. It doesn't define you. You know what to do so it doesn't happen, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nothing. What's the worst that can happen? You meet Jared, have dinner and then go home.” Chris could hear Jensen trying to protest, but he continued speaking. “You're supposed to meet him at seven, right? You've got some time and I'm betting you're already at the restaurant. You go in there, go to the bar and have a drink, it'll help settle your nerves. Then, you meet Jared and have a good time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, stop getting yourself worked up. I'm hanging up now. Call me later so you can tell me how you had a great time.” Chris didn't wait for Jensen to respond to him. He ended the call, knowing it was the tough love his friend needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed huff, Jensen scowled at his phone. Chris was right. The smug bastard was always right. He checked the time. He had about fifteen minutes before he was due to meet Jared. He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror and then forced himself out of his car and into the restaurant to wait for Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about taking Chris’ advice; about ordering a drink to settle his nerves, but decided against it. He didn’t want that as an excuse as to why things crashed and burned between himself and Jared. When he looked back on his epic failure of meeting Jared, he wanted to be able to say that he had been stone-cold sober, and it had been all him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly he followed the hostess to the table Jared had reserved and sat waiting for him to arrive. From where the table was, he could see the restaurant lobby and every time someone walked in. Several times the door opened, only to reveal couples as they entered and were seated in the dining room around him. He smiled nervously at a few people who passed by his table, giving him questioning looks at seeing him sitting alone on Valentine’s Day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart nearly stopped when the door opened and a man walked in by himself and then quickly told himself the tall, well-built man with chestnut-colored hair wasn’t there to meet him. As the man waited for the hostess to return to her station, he turned to look at those already seated and he thought whoever the man was, was probably searching for his date. Whoever that person was, was extremely lucky, he thought to himself because the stranger was his idea of the ideal man. He watched as the man smiled at the hostess, and then she was leading him to the table he was sitting at. With a smile at them both, the hostess quickly returned to greet newcomers who had just arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood to his full height as the man extended his hand to him. He could feel his breathing quickening as he reached out to shake the man’s hand. “J . J . Jared,” he managed to get out and then clamped his lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled and nodded as they shook hands. “Jensen, it’s nice to meet you,” he said as he let go of Jensen’s hand. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” He watched as Jensen shook his head no as they both sat down. “Have you ever been here before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head and managed to respond, “No,” before he went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was centrally located for us both, so it was a good place to meet,” Jared explained and then pulled out his phone to look at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched as Jared looked at his phone, smiled and then responded to what he guessed had been a text message he had received. He picked up his menu and glanced at it, trying to give Jared privacy. He glanced at Jared when he heard him place his phone down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up his menu, Jared looked it over. “I’ve eaten here a few times,” he said as he looked over his menu to see if Jensen was listening to him. He saw green eyes watching him intently from over Jensen’s menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded in response and then disappeared behind his menu, trying to figure out what he was going to order. When he had, he placed his menu down in front of him and waited for Jared so they could order. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to speak. “Have you decided . . .” he started to say and then stopped when Jared’s phone vibrated against the table. He watched as Jared placed his menu down, grabbed his phone, read his text and then responded to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing his phone down, Jared looked at Jensen, “Sorry, you were saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen opened his mouth to answer, only to remain silent when their waitress appeared, offering to take their drink order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water, please,” Jensen requested after Jared ordered a beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress nodded and started to turn away when Jared spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re actually ready to order. I’ll have the New York Strip, cooked medium rare, with broccoli and mashed potatoes,” he stated and then handed his menu to the waitress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress turned to Jensen, ready to take his order. “And for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Jared a smile before placing his order. Since he was nervous, he knew he needed to keep his speech concise. “I’d like the Sirloin, medium rare, baked potato.” He offered the waitress a small smile as he handed her his menu and then watched as she disappeared to place their orders. He turned his attention back to Jared. “Work,” Jensen said and then realized he hadn’t formulated an actual sentence when Jared gave him a puzzled look. “How was work?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy,” Jared stated before he reached for his phone again as it vibrated. He read the text and typed a response, chuckling the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their waitress appeared with their drinks, Jensen managed to thank her while Jared studied his phone. Trying to pass the time while Jared was on his phone, Jensen reached for his napkin, unfolded it and placed it over his lap, running his hands over it several times to smooth out the material. He looked up to find that Jared was no longer on his phone. He gave Jared a chance to take a drink of his beer before he tried to speak again. “Busy,’ he echoed, hoping Jared would elaborate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what Jensen was talking about. “Busy?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded his head in response before speaking slowly, “You said work was busy.” Having finally gotten an actual sentence out, he felt his mouth go dry and reached for his water. Taking a sip, he waited for Jared to reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Jared breathed out when he realized what Jensen was referring to. “Yeah, I had an emergency call today. A dog got hit by a car.” He grimaced at the memory. He was about to launch into a further explanation when his phone vibrated again. He grabbed it, read the text and laughed as he responded to the message. As he placed his phone down again he looked at Jensen. “You're not what I was expecting,” Jared commented as his eyes met Jensen’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Jensen, it seemed as if Jared was studying him, trying to determine whether or not he was worth his time. He looked at Jared and gave him a smile, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling from Jared's words. He nodded his head in understanding, he had been right, Jared didn’t think he was worth his time. That had been evident by Jared constantly checking his phone and texting with someone. Jared probably had plans with someone later and was trying to hurry this dinner along. That he could do for him, he thought with quiet determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jensen said in a near whisper as he folded his napkin and then placed it on the table. Pushing himself away from the table, he stood to his full height and then pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he quickly calculated what their meals cost and placed the money on the table. “I s . s . should go. T . t . this was . . .” he stopped speaking, forcing himself to take a breath to calm his nerves and quiet his mind before he spoke again. “This was a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Jared asked in surprise as he looked up at Jensen. “Why is this a mistake? I thought . . . I couldn’t wait to meet you in person. We have so much in common. I thought . . .” he started to say and then was cut off by the sound of his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can . . . you can tell whoever that is you’re on your way,” Jensen responded dejectedly as he pushed his chair in and started to turn so he could walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing why Jensen had cut their dinner short, Jared quickly stood and grabbed Jensen by the wrist stopping him from leaving. “Wait, please don’t go. I’m sorry.” He sighed heavily as his phone sounded again. “It’s not what you think,” he murmured as he let go of Jensen. He looked down at his phone and then back up at Jensen with a pleading expression on his face. “I’m not great in social settings. I tend to say the wrong thing and end up offending someone.” As his phone sounded again, he held it up. “It’s my friend, Chad. Strictly a friend. He was trying to help me get over being so nervous about meeting you.” His phone went off again and he gave Jensen an apologetic smile. “Let me turn this off,” he said as he silenced his phone and shoved it into his pocket. “Can we . . . can we start over? Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked into Jared’s hazel eyes to see sincerity reflected in them. “Why . . . why were you nervous to meet me?” Jensen found himself asking and then bit his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I like you. And I was hoping you liked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you say I wasn’t what you expected?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, I can’t believe I just blurted that out.” Jared raised a hand to his face and rubbed his fingers along his forehead, trying to find a way to apologize. “Please, can we sit down?” He didn’t move to his chair until he saw Jensen sit down. “Thank you. I’m sorry if I offended you. I couldn’t believe my luck.” He felt his cheeks begin to heat from embarrassment and he tucked his chin against his chest. He looked up at Jensen to see that he was watching him intently. “I know this’ll sound stupid, especially since I’ve never seen you until today, but I’ve had a crush on you. I imagined what you looked like when we chatted, but my imagination didn’t do you justice.” He sighed and then rubbed his forehead again. “Then you were really quiet, and Chad kept texting me, asking about you and telling me what to say to you so you’d talk to me. I screwed this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen began to quietly laugh. As he thought about how nervous he had been he was wracked with laughter that bubbled up from inside himself and he couldn’t contain it. He tossed his head back as he laughed until it subsided and he was able to catch his breath and look at Jared. He saw Jared regarding him with confusion. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you, honestly,” he confided and then reached out to place a hand on Jared’s arm. “I was so nervous about meeting you that I almost texted you to cancel. My best friend Chris talked me out of it.” Pulling his hand back he looked down at it, not willing to look at Jared. “I saw you and thought there was no way someone as good-looking as you are was single, let alone the person I was meeting.” He bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out if he should explain why he had been so quiet. Deciding it was best to put all his cards on the table he forced himself to meet Jared’s eyes. “I was quiet because I was afraid to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s brows furrowed as he listened. “I don’t get it. You’re doing fine. You don’t seem to have an issue.” He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head at himself, again he had just blurted something out. Opening his eyes he looked at Jensen. “See, no filter. I’ll shut up, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a severe stutter. I still do when I’m nervous or really stressed. I don’t usually engage in normal conversation. I don’t like to talk a lot. I can’t just strike up a conversation with a stranger. I normally just stay home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you were willing to meet me.” Jared sat back in his chair and looked at Jensen with something akin to awe. “And then I screwed it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we start over?” Jensen offered as he held out his hand. “Jared, it’s nice to finally meet you in person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a dimpled smile, Jared accepted Jensen’s hand, “Hi Jensen, it’s nice to finally meet you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended their handshake as their waitress appeared with their food. Once she left, Jensen caught Jared’s eye. “I’m glad we did this. I’m really happy that you convinced me to meet in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared gave Jensen a wide smile, “Me, too. Maybe . . . maybe we could do this again . . . meet someplace where you’d be more comfortable. I mean . . . if you want to, if you want to talk to me. If I don’t offend you again, or embarrass you. I tend to babble when I’m nervous. I suck at this, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re a pair, you talk a lot and I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We balance each other out, don’t we?” Jared commented and then gave Jensen a sly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how can I say no to that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we’ll go on a second date?” Jared slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen raised his eyebrows at Jared. He took a bite of his meal, using the time to chew and swallow to choose his words carefully. “I’d like a second date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Jared whispered and then took a bite of his steak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen chuckled in response. He smiled softly at Jared as he thought about the turn of events. He had been so worried about meeting Jared, wanting to impress him, hoping he didn’t embarrass himself, and as it turned out, Jared had been dealing with the same fears and self-doubt. He had managed to open up to Jared and been asked out on a second date. And he was having a good time. The worst part of all this was that he was going to have to admit to Chris that he had been right. But if that was the worst of it, he’d take it, and happily go on as many dates with Jared as he could. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>